


Home Early

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/M, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Incest, Knotting, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Marnie takes a break from her Gym Challenge to visit her brother in Spikemuth for a week.  Piers comes home early excited to spend time with his sister, but instead finds something he never could have imagined.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers, Obstagoon/Marnie, Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon/Mary | Marnie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	Home Early

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, don't read if you don't like, simple as that.  
> I might write a continuation of this later, but for now it is stand-alone. Enjoy!

Band practice ended early that night, but there was a reason Piers wasn't feeling the rhythm. With his little sis back in town for the week, he needed any excuse he could come up with to spend more time at home with her. He could practice his singing any day of the week, but every moment with Marnie these days was precious. Ever since she joined the Gym Challenge, he rarely had the chance to spend more than a few moments in her company.

Piers entered the small flat with a quiet sigh. He considered announcing to her that he was home, but a part of him selfishly wanted to see if Marnie would greet him first. He blushed, feeling momentarily embarrassed as he remembered her younger self coming up to him each day he returned home from his part-time job years ago. Back then it was a struggle to support the two of them so that they could live on their own, but now he doesn't have to worry of such things with how big his music has gotten in Galar.

After a few moments passed in silence, he frowned in disappointment. “That’s odd,” Piers mumbled as he set down his gear by the doorway. “Must be in 'er room.”

He turned to head down the hall in search of his sister, but small whimpers became audible as he approached. Piers froze, and his heart started beating quicker than it had in a long time.

Since he had raised Marnie himself from a young age, Piers was no stranger to hearing such noises on occasion when passing her room late at night. She was a teenager after all, and he had learned to at least _try_ to ignore the sounds and not act totally depraved and listen in. Unfortunately, he hadn't had much luck in the past with that.

Trying to be considerate of his sister, he turned to head back out of the house. Maybe he’d come back in fifteen minutes and embarrass her into thinking she's been caught at an awkward time.

“ _Nnn_ , be more gentle... I told you before...”

Piers' blood rushed with a sudden burst of adrenaline. He couldn't tell if it was driven by fear, anger, anxiety, or all of the above, but he wanted to yell and shout at whoever was in there with his dear sister to get the fuck out. How dare anyone lay a hand on her, and in their own home? Absolutely disgusting. His legs moved on their own before his mouth could even respond, but as he was a step away from entering the lounge at the end of the hall he heard another sound. A sound that immediately confused him, the familiar growl of his own Pokémon.

The scene before Piers threatened to destroy him right there. Marnie was sprawled on the couch, in a position he’d never been bold enough to imagine her in. The strap of her dress was hanging off one shoulder, tugged down to her stomach, exposing her small pre-pubescent breast. Low to the ground in front of her was _his_ Obstagoon, its tongue lolling out and dripping, right in front of… his sister's tiny, exposed… pussy.

Piers quickly turned his head away and retreated back into the hall. He fell back against the wall, sliding down until he hit the ground. 

_'It wasn’t a person at all.'_

His sister… _HIS SISTER_ was having sex with his own Pokémon… both of which he raised himself. Piers took a long, unsteady breath and felt his cock twitch in his shorts, which only filled him with an extra layer of guilt. 

“Fuck...” he muttered breathlessly. Piers sat motionless, back against the wall as he listened to his sister's affair.

“ _Ahhh!_ ~ R-right there... mmm...”

Her moans went right to his shorts, making them begin to feel painfully tight.

_'What’s the right thing to do in a situation like this?'_ Piers bit his lip in frustration and cursed under his breath.

Would it be wrong of him to watch? Of course it was, he knew that. It was his Pokémon that he raised, doing something unspeakable with his own sister who he loved and cared for. Piers was her own flesh and blood brother, and he trusted his Obstagoon to protect Marnie when he was away, so he knew it wouldn't be hurting her. And it was obvious that she’s… _consenting_ to this activity.

Unable to control his curiosity for a moment, he moved to look again. He found himself wishing he could see Marnie's face better, imagining her looking adorable and flushed. Making such lewd sounds... 

_'If only I was the one making her feel that way.'_ He mentally slapped himself for thinking the thought, but continued to watch anyway.

Marnie seemed to be getting close now, as her small gasps of breath picked up. Her hands dug deeper into Obstagoon's fur as it continued to lick her trembling cunt in ernest.

She came suddenly with a loud and breathy cry, and her legs twitched alongside the Pokemon's head. Obstagoon persistently moved its long tongue, continuing to lap at the young girl throughout her orgasm even as her small hands tried to urge him away.

Piers had never seen such a sight, his young sister so full of blissful pleasure. _'Fuck... Marnie...'_ Piers bit his lip trying to hold back his own excitement.

Assuming things were finished, Piers was about to get up to make a quiet retreat, when he heard an even louder growl from his Obstagoon. The large Pokémon rose from its position on the floor and stood up straight, looming over his beloved sister. That's when it came into view, Obstagoon’s bright red cock, stark against its black and white fur.

_'...What?'_ Piers could feel a bead of sweat drip down from his forehead to his chin. It was then that he realized the possibility of something he hadn't even considered. His cock pressed into the seam of his shorts. _‘Is... Obstagoon trying to-’_

“Mmm... Obstagoon, not right now. Bro's gonna be back soon, we can't-” The Pokémon ignored Marnie, moving forward on it's own. It insistently rubbed its red, dripping cock on the soft folds of her freshly licked little cunt.

_‘Bloody hell, he's really gonna fuck ‘er-!'_ Piers felt angry and frustrated- it was jealousy, he was jealous of his own Pokémon. But still, he stood unmoving as the situation unfolded right in front of his eyes.

“Nnn… It's hard to say no to you, huh? W-well, just be quick ‘kay?” Marnie shifted her position on the couch, pushing some pillows under her lower back to raise her hips to match the height of Obstagoon's dick.

Piers was in disbelief, watching his sister behave this way with such normalcy. _‘They've done this before!?’_ How long could they have been doing this? Marnie had only been home a few short times since Obstagoon had evolved, could it mean they've been doing these things since even before then?

“R-remember to go slow, alright? I'm all sensitive right now… Obstagoon.” Hearing his little sister speak again snapped Piers out of his thoughts and back to watching the scene in front of him.

Obstagoon had moved closed, its claws wrapped around his sister's thighs. The gesture was at first concerning, but he could at least tell his Pokemon was being gentle enough to not scratch her. 

“A-ah! _Fffuck_ _!_ ” Marnie yelped suddenly.

From Piers' position on the floor, he could just barely see the moment the tip of Obstagoon's cock pushed into his sister. He should have been furious and disgusted, but instead he just felt jealous and aroused. Jealous that his Pokémon could fuck his sister's warm pussy, feel her insides, have taken her virginity, and cause her to moan and tremble around its cock. He didn't even notice he had dipped his hand into his shorts, giving his own cock a few tugs as he watched his little sister getting fucked by a Pokémon.

Obstagoon growled and pushed forward as it slowly sheathed its dick inside of young Marnie. Then suddenly it thrusted, shoving the rest of the length to the base in one motion.

“ _Ahhh!_ Don't do it all at once.. _nnngh_ _!_ ” Marnie groaned so loudly Piers could feel it send a shiver down his spine.

Obstagoon grumbled and thrust gently into her, placing one hand on her hips to hold her in place. The Pokémon leaned in, licking her breasts to comfort her. Marnie moaned cutely in approval, panting in time with the thrusts into her.

_'Bloody hell…'_ Piers was so disgusted at himself for jacking off, but he couldn't stop himself. He just kept imagining Marnie moaning in that way for him, and how warm and soft she must feel inside.

After a while of accommodating her to its size, Obstagoon started to get more rough with Marnie. It lifted one of her legs, trying to spread her wide enough to push deeper inside of the girl.

“Nnn… _Obstagoon!_ 'ur gonna knot me!” Marnie yelped as Obstagoon kept pressing relentless into her small pussy.

Piers could see the large bump at the base that was keeping the Pokémon from being fully inside suddenly pop out of view. Obstagoon had knotted his sister. His Pokémon’s cock was sealed inside of her and all Marnie could do was gasp and tremble underneath. 

Obstagoon howled loudly, its tongue hanging out and dripping drool all over the small girl. Piers knew that his Obstagoon was pumping her full of its seed, trying its best to breed his dear sister. 

He came in his pants.

“N-now you've done it… what are we gonna do if Bro gets home now?” Despite her scolding, Marnie affectionately wrapped her arms around the fur of Obstagoon's back as it draped itself on top of her. The Pokémon's cock was locked into her pussy, and it wasn't coming out any time soon. “If he sees me like this… he would know how disgusting I am…”

Obstagoon let out an apologetic whine, but was still panting happily on top of the little girl and licking her face.

_'I'm the disgusting one.'_ Piers buried his head in his hands.

Piers waited a few moments, and then began his retreat. He didn't want to stand for fear of alerting his sister, so instead he shamefully crawled down the hall. Once he reached the front door again, he sat in silence, unsure how much time had passed before he felt like it was a safe time to 'come home'. He gulped nervously and stood, grabbed the door knob quickly and feigned the front door opening and slamming closed.

“Oh, welcome home Bro!” Marnie called out to him like she always did. “You’re kinda early, but give me a sec and I'll be out.”

Without a beat, Piers bustled down the hall, gliding past the back room without even a glance, and quickly ascended the stairs. “Haha, you know what sis? I'm feelin’ kinda burnt out today. Lots of intense lyrics to come up with, think I'm just gonna head to bed early. Promise we can hang tomorrow!” The words tumbled out, and he hoped they sounded convincing.

“Oh, really?” He could hear the disappointment in her voice, but he had to ignore it. “Ah right… that's okay. Um... see you in the morning?” Marnie called out from down the stairs. 

He was about to close the door to his room when he heard, “Love you, Bro!”

“Ah- Love you too, Marnie!” Piers called back with a cracked voice, his nails digging into the door knob while he locked himself in his room.

As Piers leaned against the door, the only thing he could focus on was the telling wet spot he felt in his shorts.

It was going to be a long week.


End file.
